


Santa Baby

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Christmas Fics! [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Christmas, H-One, Lap dancing, M/M, Marking, Maybe A Little Plot, MinKi BFFs, Minor HyungHyuk, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, and roommates, don't mind them just banging in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Because we always need more Stripper!Wonho aus. You're welcome.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally six unfinished fics and thought I was losing all motivation but then I just sat down and wrote this in only one six-hour session(with a nuggets break). 
> 
> Here, some more or less relevant visual aid material:  
> (from 2.22) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RU4lIWPD4n0  
> (look how fluffy he is) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-CNruxEct0
> 
> Enjoy~

“We’ll have so much fun!”

“No. I have to study.”

“We officially have holidays in two days, come on, don’t be like this you nerd.”

“Stop talking.”

Kihyun musters his most intimidating stare but of course, it doesn’t work. Not on Minhyuk, his best friend and roommate who’s been trying to get him out of the apartment for the past hour. When he turns around again, Minhyuk is in front of his closet, picking clothes and placing them on the bed.

“Gosh Kihyun you will look like sin with these pants on.” Minhyuk is holding a pair of leather, unbelievably tight pants, for which Kihyun would need to sacrifice his underwear. Definitely a no. He gets back to his notes, fully knowing that the only way to possibly avoid Minhyuk’s persuasion skills is to not give him attention.

“Kihyuuuuun” Minhyuk’s voice gets higher, irritating and it fills Kihyun’s heart with the tiniest bit of guilt. They haven’t been going out a lot lately, both on their third year and having tons of work to do for university. Well Kihyun a bit more, by choice. The next day is free for both of them and Kihyun has already been through his notes, twice. There is not any real reason for denying Minhyuk the privilege of going out with him, except maybe that he is too tired to get dressed and put make up on and go to a place full of strangers and loud voices.

Kihyun has been dozing off, resulting in Minhyuk looking at him, with a flannel shirt on the one hand and his phone projecting the time on the other. Kihyun looks up to him.

“What?”

“I said we need to start getting ready Kihyunnie.”

“Oh.” Time to make decisions. Minhyuk’s puppy eyes win again. Kihyun slowly nods and gets up, Minhyuk running to hug him and push him into the bathroom right after. 

“Take a shower and I’ll come make your hair and I promise you’ll be the hottest man in Seoul the moment you set foot outside this apartment.”  
Kihyun takes his clothes off, not bothering to shut the door, Minhyuk barging in after minutes and joining him into the bathtub. The perks of living with your childhood friend with whom you’ve been having baths together since you were five.

Kihyun carefully washes himself everywhere with body wash, using his special natural sponge, while Minhyuk pours shampoo on top of his head and rubs it on his body with his hands, singing Christmas carols on top of his lungs. They fight for the shower head to wash the shampoo off and Kihyun is the first to get out, wrapping himself in his huge fluffy blue towel.

Minhyuk never keeps his towel, or any other belonging in one place, stepping out of the bathtub and walking around the apartment dripping on the floors to find it. He spends the next half hour drying both their hairs and picking clothes, Kihyun declining almost every piece as “too revealing” (about deep V neck or semi-transparent shirts) or “too tight” (every pair of pants made of leather or with holes way too close to his groin to be considered appropriate).

After so much whining from Minhyuk, he chooses the leather pants, underwear be damned. Feeling the elastic material sticking on his groin is strange at first, gets a bit better after pacing around for a while. Minhyuk puts on a pair of jeans, so ripped that they could count for booty shorts when seen from the front. Minhyuk walks next to him to choose shirts and grabs his butt, Kihyun trying to wiggle away from his tremendously big hands. Minhyuk squeezes more.

“That’s some quality ass. Be sure to make good use of it tonight.”

“Where are we going? I thought you said it’s a bar.” Minhyuk smirks and lifts an eyebrow, eyes stuck on Kihyun’s dick’s faint outline on his pants. Kihyun realizes that he is being dragged to a club. That’s why he is dressed like this. He exhales, sinking his nails down on Minhyuk’s arm until he’s free of the hold and takes a good look at the shirts on his bed.

He is reminded of his wilder days as a freshman, his first nights out at Seoul. He has changed a lot since then, clubbing becoming a rare activity and waking up on his own bed on now weekends normalised, but can still appreciate the nightlife from time to time. He had a productive year, being on top of his class, so he doesn’t only own a night out to Minhyuk, but to himself too. An early Christmas present, since he’ll go back to his family in a few days, to spend the holidays with them.

Minhyuk matches his pants with a plain black t-shirt tucked into them and his red jacket on top. Kihyun opts for classy, putting on a white button up with a slim black tie and a dark blue blazer, winking to himself at the mirror. He knows he looks good. He also knows he will look even better with his gray hair strategically messed with gel.

Minhyuk styles it for him and takes care of their make-up and Kihyun returns the favor, combing Minhyuk’s raven black hair to straight strands, falling into his eyes, a little longer at the front and the sides. They take a selfie for Instagram, in front of the only still alive potted plant they have in the apartment. It turns out artistic with a filter Minhyuk adds and Hyungwon is the first one to like it. Kihyun for some reason never really liked that guy who’s been flirting with Minhyuk for months and feels empowered thinking of Chae Hyungwon rotting on bed in his pajamas on a Friday night while Kihyun and his best friend look hot as fuck and ready to break hearts.

Black polished shoes for Kihyun, red converse for Minhyuk and after one last check on the mirror they are ready to go, Kihyun taking the keys and making sure to lock up. Minhyuk can’t be trusted with this kind of things. They catch a taxi down the street and Minhyuk gives an address to the driver, who gives them a strange look for some seconds. Or it could have been just Kihyun’s imagination.

 

 

Minhyuk pays and they get out, on the street, in front of a building that doesn’t look like the place Kihyun would voluntarily spend his night. There’s a bright blue neon sign “X Club” and nothing else. The walls are painted black, the doors too and there are not any visible windows.

“What is this place Minhyuk? Are you trying to get my organs and sell them at the black market?”

“Well you know how my tuition fees have increased this year…”

“Oh shut up, just tell me how we ended up here.”

“I have a friend working here!”

Kihyun pinches the bridge of his nose. Minhyuk, being an arts student has a wide and extremely strange variety of friends. Kihyun should have known better than trusting him without checking the place first.

“Come on Ki, it’s just a club…and you haven’t got laid in centuries.”

“Why do you care so much about me getting laid…?”  
Minhyuk doesn’t answer, pulls Kihyun’s hand to walk towards the door, which he knocks, twice.

A man opens from the inside, tanned, tall, muscular, wearing a suit and sunglasses. Kihyun hides behind Minhyuk’s slightly bigger frame. Just in case. When the man’s eyes fall on Minhyuk, he gives them a wide smile, which supports the theory that Minhyuk can become friends with literally everyone.

“Here for Wonho?” The man asks, voice softer than Kihyun would expect.

“He invited me and my friend here.”

“Hi.” Kihyun’s head pokes behind Minhyuk’s shoulder, taking the extended hand the man is offering him. His grip is as soft as his voice.

“I’m Shownu, nice to meet you. You must be Kihyun, right?”

“How do you…”

“Minhyukkie here always talks about how he wanted to bring you here.”

“Oh.”

They walk across the dark corridor, stretching from the door to what Kihyun supposes is the main room of the club, with Minhyuk going first, completely relaxed. He must have been visiting a lot.

 

Kihyun takes one more step and gets blinded, the corridor ending in a mist of bright lights, loud music and so many people. The main area of the club is huge, with yellow projectors and red and green Christmas decorations around the walls. Then, he notices the stage.

He pulls Minhyuk’s sleeve but the other man keeps moving, to the bar at the other end of the room. The music is loud, electronic and repetitive. The kind that Kihyun hates without some alcohol in his system.

“FIRST ONE’S ON ME BRO” Minhyuk sounds and Kihyun starts to think that this all is a part of a bigger plan. Still, he won’t turn down anything free.

The bar stretches for long, patrons chatting with each other and the two bartenders. The one closer to Minhyuk and Kihyun, a chubby dimpled boy promises to make them something special, after Minhyuk’s request. Of course Minhyuk knows that guy too.

Kihyun points again at the stage, asking with his eyes what it is used for. Minhyuk laughs and the bartender places the cocktails in front of them. Kihyun gets an idea. After a look around, he doesn’t see any women. So it’s a gay club, which is okay, since neither he nor Minhyuk are straight. But the stage, the poles…could it be that Minhyuk is actually a regular at a strip club?

He doesn’t have any time for answers, a hand on his shoulder and Minhyuk grinning to whoever is behind him. He turns around and comes face to face with a literal god. It’s impossible for a human to be that beautiful. Kihyun gulps and watches the neck of the stranger move, veins popping, muscles stretching. It takes him long to realize that the person is talking, to him.

“What…what did you said again?” Kihyun finds it difficult to breathe, the person coming closer, to speak into his ear.

“I am Wonho, nice to meet you. Minhyuk is talking a lot about you.”

Wonho is a personification of Kihyun’s wet dreams. Maybe he’s just dreaming humping his pillow and Minhyuk is making fun of him. He takes a moment to appreciate the art, trying to ignore how nice Wonho smells, expensive cologne and after shave.

Wonho doesn’t look that tall, but has a muscular, well defined body, skin fair and red hair styled up to keep his forehead clean, with a black undercut. His clothes would look ridiculous on anybody else, but from the first two minutes Kihyun is completely smitten, hoping he won’t start drooling on his shirt.

Wonho is wearing black tight pants, embracing those two godly gifts that are his thick thighs, and a matching tiny vest, buttons straining to keep it closed on top of his chest and stomach muscles. On top of that, there is a black and gold shiny jacket, kept open .The third layer consists of a Santa Claus coat, bright red with fur around the ends of the sleeves and collar. Kihyun notices a set of gloves tucked in a pocket. It’s too hot in there.

Minhyuk climbs off his stool, standing in front of them and announcing that he has something important to do and that Kihyun can leave him a message if he needs something, since he’ll be busy. That last part sounds way too suggestive, even if it’s coming from the lips of the one and only Lee Minhyuk.

Kihyun, curious, follows Minhyuk in the crowd until he loses him and then is able to spot him again. On the DJ deck, next to the actual DJ. Kihyun takes a good look at the guy in front of the laptop. There’s a banter above them, and Kihyun recognizes the name. “H-One”, currently in total back and a mess of red hair on top of his head. Minhyuk pushes H-One’s chest until the first is sitting on his chair and Minhyuk is on his lap, shamelessly making out with each other. Kihyun looks back at his handsome company.

He has vivid images, of Wonho pinning him down a bed, or up a wall, with those strong arms, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow and then fucking his brains out. Yeah, Kihyun would enjoy that. He mentally counts how long it has been. Thirteen weeks and four days since his last one night stand. And it was a mediocre one, at best.

“Hey pretty boy, come see me after the performance? Come backstage and ask for me, we can have some fun.” Wonho winks and stands up, still on eye level with Kihyun. They stare at each other for long and torturing moments. Kihyun gets lost in these bright, lustful dark eyes. Wonho leans in, lifts Kihyun’s chin with his index finger, trailing his neck and kisses him, sliding his tongue in Kihyun’s mouth, exploring and leaving Kihyun breathless, panting when they part. Just like that, Wonho leaves, a sweet taste lingering in Kihyun’s mouth.

Kihyun sips his drink, orders a second one. He looks again at the decks, but nobody’s there and he doesn’t want to imagine his best friend having sex in a bathroom stall, which is what Minhyuk is probably doing at the moment. His pants are tight, but he chooses to ignore it, for the sake of the fun he will be having later. He was invited backstage, he was called a pretty boy. He wants to be called that when Wonho holds him down on all fours and slams into him.

Some time passes easily, listening to music and watching others dancing. A few men, around his age and a bit older approach him, trying to start small talk or buy him a drink but he politely declines every offer. His mind can only be on Wonho, imagining the way his body will move when he discards all these, useless, clothes. Kihyun has to mentally slap himself before ruining his pants with precome.

The lights dim down, as if on cue people clearing the space on and in front of the stage. Two headlamps shower it with light and Kihyun notices there is a door at the back of the stage, now opening from both sides, as someone walks on stage, in an outfit similar to the one Wonho was wearing, but much to Kihyun’s disappointment, it’s not him.

With his glass glued to his lips, he watches the performance. Well-built men performing in those long red coats, until one by one the clothes start falling down. They dance to Santa Baby and other festive songs, leaving Kihyun uninterested, while the rest of the crowd cheers and throws money. Then, as if some kind of god, or rather devil has heard his prayers, Wonho appears out of the doors and Kihyun feels the blood going south so fast he is scared he’ll faint.

Wonho is magnetizing, Kihyun leaving his drink on the bar counter and moving closer to the stage, until he’s looking up to Wonho, who’s emitting an aura of dominance, looking at the crowd underneath him. Then a sly smirk plays on his lips, as he lifts his hand and snaps his fingers loud and clear. The beat drops to a remix of Or Nah and Kihyun can’t take his eyes off of him.

Wonho is slow, moves fluidly to the beat, lifts his hands to the air for a full body wave. Kihyun can see that he is hard too, rocking his pelvis, pants tight and revealing everything. He is wearing his gloves, but they are the first to go. He pulls them out of his hands with his teeth and throws them on the floor, touching himself above clothes. His hands start from his chest and smoothly slide down reaching his groin, which Wonho caresses before moving to his legs and the inside of his thighs.

The coat is the second to go and Kihyun feels so thirsty he needs a river to drink from at the view of Wonho’s arms. Smooth skin he would die to bite, every movement showing off these polished muscles. Kihyun never thought he had a preference for muscular guys, but Wonho looks like the type to help him discover new or hidden kinks. And Kihyun would be glad, to have his assistance in the most lewd way possible.

Wonho asks for a volunteer, hands are raised, there’s shouting, begging. Kihyun doesn’t remember raising his hand, but suddenly Wonho is in front of him, pulling him up the stage, from said hand. Kihyun regrets everything, realizing what is happening. Wonho making him sit on a white plastic chair. He is hard and being watched by two hundred people, who’ll get off later to the memory of him having a soft porn session with a professional stripper. He needs to thank Minhyuk later for giving him this life experience.

Wonho is close again, so close Kihyun can feel his breath ghosting over his cheek, as he whispers into his ear.

“How about something classic baby boy, one song and then I’m all yours, to feast upon.”  
Kihyun gulps down the last of his inhibitions, hands resting on his lap while they should be scratching down the back of the man towering him.

Wonho looks at the other side of the club, a silent signal to H-One, who’s seated again, with a disheveled Minhyuk smiling smugly by his side. The melody coming from the speakers and surrounding them is familiar. It’s Pony.

 

Wonho asks him to keep his hands behind the back of his chair and Kihyun agrees, earning a low growl, being praised for what a good boy he is. Wonho rips his vest open, letting it slide off his shoulders and humps the floor, getting covered with bills.

Kihyun wants to touch and be touched, so close and so far from Wonho who’s putting on the best of a show, a couple meters away. He draws closer, at the “if you’re horny, let’s do it” part of the song and it takes so much of Kihyun’s self-control to keep his hands in place. Except that Wonho doesn’t want them there.

He takes Kihyun’s hands in his own and lets them on his chest. Kihyun looks at him lost, not daring to move. Wonho, guides Kihyun’s hands down, to his stomach and even lower, bringing his body closer with a body roll. Kihyun feels himself blushing, until he lets go and starts touching Wonho, feeding on the appreciative sounds the crowd makes.

Still on top of Kihyun, moving his lower body right on top of his erection with circular motions, Wonho moans loudly and then gets close, so close to Kihyun’s neck, hands fiddling with his pants. Kihyun hears, rather than sees Wonho’s pants being ripped at first, the man on top of him only in a tiny, red string with a Santa Claus hat cock sock. Kihyun lets out some giggles, Wonho helping him off the chair and whispering to him again to meet at the backroom.

Kihyun goes to the bathroom to calm himself down, while Wonho is finishing his performance and receiving his tips for the day.

Kihyun tries to collect himself. His pants are too tight. He takes deep breaths and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks like he survived a hurricane and two tsunamis. He resists touching himself, washing his face and combing his hair with his fingers the best he can, before getting out again, to find the backrooms.

It’s easy, considering there is a big white door with Wonho’s name written on it. He’s almost sure he sees Minhyuk [with his boyfriend to be (?)] getting into another room but he can’t bring himself to care. He knocks on Wonho’s door and it opens, just enough for him to slide in.

 

“Hey baby boy, come here.”

Wonho is wearing his coat again and only that and the Santa Claus hat on his dick, sitting at the edge of the bed, tapping lightly his lap. Kihyun steps in front of him and falls to his knees, catching him by surprise.

He looks up at Wonho, hands already getting rid of that excuse of underwear.

“Am I a good boy sir?” Wonho smirks again, pulling a few strands of Kihyun’s hair, his voice rough and husky.

“You will be, if you suck me off, until I am ready to prepare and fuck you.”  
Kihyun says “yes sir”, but it gets lost with his lips around Wonho’s cock, licking all the sensitive spots around his head. He strokes the member and then mouths on Wonho’s thighs, bites down and enjoys how the man’s muscles move. He wants those calves to be the death of him.

Wonho is vocal, groaning and whimpering and squirming under Kihyun’s lips. At some point, with his cock balls deep down Kihyun’s throat, he stops, gives it a few jerks and asks Kihyun to climb on the bed on all fours, butt in the air, head on the sheets.

Wonho undresses him, torturously opening each button of Kihyun’s shirt when he himself would just rip if off not caring. He pulls Kihyun’s pants down, happy for the lack of underwear, Kihyun’s cock jumping on his belly and leaking already. Wonho leaves only the tie on.

Wonho’s fingers might not be long, but know how to work wonders. He carefully starts with a finger and so much lube, going to two and then three and Kihyun is sure he could take four if they tried. He wants as much of Wonho as he can get. Lube drips down the sheets while Kihyun fucks back on Wonho’s fingers, brushing his prostate, giving him glimpses of the orgasm that is about to come.

“Wonho, please.”

“Please what baby?”

“Please…” Kihyun arches his back, wanting to scream feeling Wonho’s digits slipping out of him. He feels empty.

“You gotta tell me what you want.” Wonho kisses Kihyun’s spine, ending up on his butt, leaving a prominent bite mark on his butt cheek.

“Fuck me. Fuck me like you hate me.”  
Wonho lets out a breathy laugh and turns Kihyun around on his back, taking a condom from his coat’s pocket.

Kihyun is holding Wonho’s arms, while the stripper is thrusting into him, deep and quickly, with throaty sounds and leaving marks all over Kihyun’s torso, his neck, his shoulders, his collarbones. Kihyun wraps his legs around Wonho’s waist, trying to pull him closer, to make him bottom out and hit his prostate as many times as he can.

Wonho is rough, in just the right way. It doesn’t hurt, but it burns so good and Kihyun feels like he’s been set on fire, hands desperately finding his cock to stroke it in time with Wonho’s thrusts, mouth open and leaving small, sharp high pitched moans.

The bed shakes as the frame hits the wall, Wonho’s movements becoming even more powerful, both getting closer to their orgasms. Kihyun begs to hear he is a good boy and Wonho tells him again and again, whispers and then shouts it, one last time, with a final deep thrust and Kihyun’s walls clenching around him.

 

They are both dizzy and tired, Kihyun sure he blacked out for some seconds.

“Wow…”

“Wow…” Wonho agrees.

They look at each other and get up, Kihyun trying to wear his clothes after cleaning himself up the best he can with wet wipes Wonho provides.

“Hey, just wear these.” Wonho is standing in front of a small closet on a wall, holding black sweatpants and a gray sweater.

“But I…”

Wonho gives him a post it note with a number.

“Call me to give it back, let’s go for a coffee. Also I’m Hoseok.”

“Hoseok?”

“My real name, it’s Hoseok.”

“Glad to meet you, Hoseok.”

 

When he gets a taxi to go back home, he doesn’t expect to find Minhyuk on the couch, eating homemade popcorn and waiting for him, nursing an incoming hangover.

“Hey Min, how did it go?”

“Nothing interesting…you know, just some dancing, singing, Hyungwon asked for a date when I was sucking him off, the usual. You?”

“Yeah, me too, the usual.”

He doesn’t mind the strange look Minhyuk gives him when he walks to his room with a wide smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
